Sometimes You Have To Suffer To See Life's Beauty
by p0rnstarp0rrim
Summary: Fresh out of Catholic school, Yamanaka Ino is starting at Konoha High, her first public school. Things are well, besides the fact that she's totally alone. But things from her past are starting to resurface.. AU, M for language and later sexual themes.


**Heyheyhey ^^ So this is my first time actually uploading something to FanFiction lol even though I've been on here for like three years… So, school started a few days ago (first time at high school/public school.. woohoo) so I won't be updating this story as much as I'd like to. This idea actually is actually based off of my first two days at my high school haha because I went to Catholic school for nine years, and now I'm going to public school for the first time, so everyone there already knows everyone and I don't have any of my friends from my old school or my kung fu lessons in any of my classes. None of the romantic stuff that will be happening in this is based off my own high school experience so far, just the general awkwardness of Ino's first few days :3 Also, Ino and Sakura will be pretty OOC in this, but I'll try to make them as in-character as I can while being able to have them still have a personality to match the storyline. I don't have a very clean vocabulary, so expect swears. so I'm listening to Asking Alexandria right now. I lurv them. If you like scream and haven't listened to them yet, GO DO IT NOW BETCH.**

**WARNING: yuri, girlxgirl. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a shirt with Nyan cat on it :3**

**. : .**

_Beep…. Beep…. Beepbeep…. Beepbeep…. BeepBEEP…. BEEPBEEPBEEPBE_- The loud ringing of the alarm clock was silenced as a fist shot out from underneath the covers of the bed and smashed it. A groaning soon followed, and some general shifting from under the covers. _I seriously hate everything…_ I thought as I pushed back the covers, the slightly chilly early September air hitting my scantily clad body. I clambered out of bed, and frowned at my alarm clock. It lay in pieces on my nightstand. Wow… Dad was not gonna be happy about that… I adjusted my black Hello Kitty tank top so I wouldn't be flashing my parents, and the same with my short, rainbow striped pajama bottoms.

I didn't bother to fix my hair, I just made my way downstairs, shivering a little bit. _Jesus, it's only September. Why the hell is it so goddamn cold…_ I thought as goose bumps rose on my pale arms. I walked into the kitchen, greeted by an overly happy father. "Good morning, sweetie!" He chirped. I mumbled something incoherent that sounded suspiciously like "Just shut up already…" I plopped down on one of the spinny chairs at the island, and Dad presented me with a hard-boiled egg on a plate. I grabbed the salt and dashed a bit on- but not too much. Otherwise the whole egg would be ruined, and I'd be sad. I wolfed it down, and then seeing the time, 7:30, I zipped upstairs. School started at eight.

It was the first day of school. First day of high school, and unfortunately, public school. I had gone to freaking Catholic school for nine years, and now I was finally breaking free. Yes! Victory! No more Jesus for me! But this was also not a good thing.. All these kids knew each other from middle and elementary school, so they all had their little cliques and everything. And I knew… no one. Sucks to be me.

Further on the topic of my suckish life, as I was running up the stairs so that I could have as much time as possible to get ready, my foot caught on the edge of the stairs and I totally face-planted onto the wood. _FUCK. _I thought, heaving myself off the floor and clutching my now throbbing nose. I stumbled to my room, as my toes on my right foot now hurt like hell. I closed the door behind me and walked to the bathroom to wash my face and whatnot.

After I was done in the bathroom, I went over to my closet. First day of school, I gotta make a good impression on my teachers and also look good enough for people to want to be my friend.. I settled on a black v-neck and skinny jeans. I had turned my radio on when I came into my room, and Born This Way by Lady Gaga was playing. I love that song so much. I started dancing while wiggling into my skinny jeans (it's a common occurrence. Hey, skinny jeans are hard to get into without some wiggling and stuff!) Singing along, I managed to get into my silly skinny jeans and put on a bra and shirt. Okay, clothes are done. Now it's time for make-up. I walked back to my bathroom, rolling my eyes at my now broken alarm clock that was beyond repair, and brushed my teeth. I fixed my hair, tying the long, platinum blonde locks into my usual high ponytail. After I finished applying my make-up, I sprayed a bit of body spray in the air and walked through it a few times. I grabbed my backpack –which I had packed the night before because I'm such an eager beaver- and slipped my schedule and a small piece of paper into my pocket. I made the journey down the stairs for the second time that morning; being careful as to not fall again.

I slipped on my sneakers and called out, "Dad! We have to go now!" And opened up the garage door. Well, here it goes. Gonna make the first few steps… to going to high school for real… Kill me now.

. : .

**So what did you guys think? I know it was boring (I didn't even wanna write it, it was so boring) but I promise, after the next chapter or two things will start to pick up. So bear with me please! Also, it's pretty short, I know. The future chapters will be longer. Feedback/critiques are awesome, no flames please. Ja-ne!**


End file.
